During transportation, an object carried by a vehicle may be subjected to motions from poor driving and/or road conditions. When a motion is severe enough, the object may separate from its supporting surface. For example, a large bump in the road may send an unsecured package airborne from the bed of a truck. Damage ensues when the object falls back down against the vehicle. While the object may be secured to its supporting surface, the object would still experience all the motions of the vehicle. Thus, a shock absorption platform is desired to insulate the object from the motions of the vehicle.